


Beautiful People Herd Together

by maliayukimura



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Minor Lydia Martin/Scott McCall, Misunderstandings, Pining, School Projects, but not actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6328954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliayukimura/pseuds/maliayukimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why would I be upset about Lydia and Scott kissing?” Allison asked confused.<br/><br/>Malia’s brows furrowed. “So you’re okay with your girlfriend cheating on you?” she asked accusingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful People Herd Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rjosettes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjosettes/gifts).



> prompt: 'I see you with the same person all the time and I assume you two are in a relationship so I’ll just pine for you from a distance au' + Allison/Malia  
> 

Malia sighed as she watched Allison from her locker. She loved the way her eyes would sparkle and nose would scrunch up when she laughed. Scott must have told a funny joke, judging from Allison’s reaction. Malia wished she could be over there with them, but she knew that would never happen.

She had always had a crush on her, but Allison Argent was out of her league. It didn’t help that she had a gorgeous girlfriend. Allison and Lydia practically ruled the school while Malia was left to admire and pine from afar at the bottom of the social pool.

Every so often Allison would smile at her when she saw her in the hallway, but that was just Allison being nice. No way could a girl like Allison be interested in a girl like Malia. They were just too different. It was like Stiles had told her once when she had asked about the school cliques when she first moved there, beautiful people herd together. Malia never thought she’d be one of the “beautiful people” that Stiles was referring to, not that it really mattered because Malia loved her group of friends and didn’t really care about popularity anyway. Although she did wish she could actually hang out with Allison.

That day in econ, Coach Finstock, both the lacrosse coach and main economy teacher who insisted on always being called Coach for some strange reason, was pairing people up as partners for some stupid group project. Malia figured that she probably get paired up with Stiles or Erica, but when she heard Allison’s name called, she was shocked. She was going to be spending a lot of time with her crush because of the project. She wasn’t sure how she was going to survive that.

Ever since the two girls were paired up for the project, Malia’s life changed. Suddenly, she was popular. She was invited to sit with Allison and her friends at lunch. She got invited to parties. People actually spoke to her in the hall. It’s not like Malia was a social pariah before, but she stuck close to her small social circle filled with other outcasts.

Even with the sudden change, Malia still remained close with her other friends. Allison was always friendly with them, chatting with them in the halls and trying to invite them to parties. Sometimes she would join their lunch table instead. Seeing Allison interacting so well with her friends bothered Malia slightly because it was just a small reminder of how perfect Allison was and how she was already taken.

That afternoon, they had agreed to meet up in the library to the work on the project. Malia took a deep breath entering the library. _You can do this_ , she thought to herself as she walked pass a row of tables.

She turned her head and saw a familiar shade of red hair sitting over at one of the tables. Malia thought she stop to say hi before heading to the upper half of the library until she realized that Lydia wasn’t alone.

Not only was Lydia sitting at the table with Scott McCall, the two of them were making out pretty heavily. Malia couldn’t believe her eyes. How could Lydia openly cheat on Allison like that? To make matters worse, Lydia wasn’t just cheating on Allison – she was cheating on her with their best friend.

Malia needed to get out of there before she did anything rash like yell at Lydia or pick a fight with Scott. She turned and quickly ran out of the library. As she was leaving, she literally ran into Allison. Once Malia regained her balance and saw Allison standing there, she panicked. She knew she had to tell Allison the truth. Her eyes widened as she blurted out, “I saw Lydia and Scott making out!”

“Why would I be upset about Lydia and Scott making out?” Allison asked confused.

Malia’s brows furrowed. “So you’re okay with your girlfriend cheating on you?” she asked accusingly.

Allison’s eyes widened at her comment. “Lydia’s not my girlfriend,” she explained. “She’s been dating Scott for about a year now.”

A million things started running through Malia’s head. If Lydia wasn’t Allison’s girlfriend that must mean that she was single. Maybe she had a chance with her after all. Still a little shocked at the news, Malia asked, “You mean you’re not dating?”

“No,” Allison said, shaking her head. “There’s actually another girl I like though.”

All of Malia’s hopes of dating Allison came crashing to the ground. Of course, Allison liked someone else. “Oh,” she replied, a little dejected.

“Yeah,” Allison said, smirking and taking a step closer. “She has these amazing legs, looks really cute when she’s trying to defend my honor, goes by the name Malia.”

Malia’s eyes widened. “Oh,” she said, excited and a little breathless.

“Maybe you’ve heard of her?” Allison asked, her lips just inches away from Malia’s.

“I think I might have,” Malia replied, smiling. She licked her lips as she glanced down at Allison mouth so close to her own. Quietly she asked, “Can I kiss you?”

Allison let out a small laugh. “I thought you’d never ask,” she said, as she closed the space between them.

Her lips were just as soft as Malia had imagined. The kiss was soft and sweet, but full of longing, like both girls had been waiting their whole lives for it. Malia savored every moment of it. When they finally pulled apart, both girls were smiling happily at one another.

Allison reached out and took Malia’s hand. “Come on, let’s go finish that project, so we can go on an actual date.”

Malia followed behind as they walked back to the library together. They grabbed one of the free tables to work at. They worked hard to try to finish the project but kept getting distracted with kissing each other. When they finally finished the project, the two girls went out for ice cream together.

The next day at school, there were whispers everywhere when Allison and Malia kissed and held hands in the hallway, but neither of them cared what other people thought about them. The only thing that mattered was each other. It’s not like their friends really cared that they got together anyway, so why would a random acquaintance’s opinion matter.

And speaking of friends, Allison, Lydia, and Scott joined Malia’s table for lunch. She was surprised at how well Lydia and Scott got along with Boyd, Kira, Erica, and Stiles, but she was happy that both her and her girlfriend’s friends got along.

Malia guessed that Stiles was right all along. Beautiful people do herd together. That’s why she was dating Allison and their whole friend group expanding overnight.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr [here](http://www.maliayukimura.tumblr.com)


End file.
